This invention relates in general to an electronic word selection machine and in particular to one having utility as an aide in solving crossword puzzles.
It is known to provide a crossword puzzle solving electronic device in which the user enters a partial word using spaces for the unknown letters. In such a machine, a seven letter word, for example, may be entered in which two of the letters (the second and fourth) are left blank. This is a typical situation in the course of solving a crossword puzzle. When a partial word is entered, a search routine is undertaken in which that partial word is matched against every word in the set of words held in memory. For the above example, each word having the five entered letters in that letter position is displayed on a screen. In this fashion, each possible solution for the partial word in the crossword is provided to the user. The user can then select whichever word appears to be most appropriate to the clue provided with the puzzle or to assist in solving a word that runs crosswise to a position in the partial word that has been entered.
Often, however, an individual who is entering a word that he or she is quite sure is the correct entry, realizes that one or more of the crosswords previously entered must be incorrect. That crossword may differ from the word previously entered in terms of the one letter that is common to the crossword and the word currently worked on. Often, it is clear the crossword must have two or more letters that are incorrect. But the user does not know what the alternates are. The crossword with only the common letter changed may not be a real word or it may not match the clue for the crossword.
In that circumstance, the user cannot enter a partial word representing the crossword into the crossword puzzle solver because the user does not know which letter or letters to omit.
Alternatively, a word may be filled in by virtue of the fact that all the crosswords have been filled in. Yet the word filled in may not appear to be appropriate. For example, it may not match the clue.
Accordingly, the purpose of this invention is to provide a technique in a hand held electronic crossword puzzle solving machine for presenting to the user alternate words to the one that the user believes is incorrect.